


Da solo nel buio

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una leggenda, nell'istituto: che la vecchia serra, quella dai vetri rotti che si trovava in una zona solitaria del parco, fosse infestata da un fantasma.<br/>Beh, Fuma non volle crederci.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai, accenni di violenza. Liberamente (molto liberamente XD) ispirato al secondo capitolo di "Love lesson" di Ayano Yamane. Dedicata a Fly, alla quale è piaciuta tanto sin dalla prima (orrida XD) stesura, a Juu, che se ne è innamorata, ad Haruka che mi ha detto cosa non andava e al Tessoro che mi ha stressata per riscriverla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 074. Oscurità](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Ormai aveva dimenticato quanto tempo era passato.  
Attorno a lui c’erano solo oscurità e silenzio, che gli erano filtrati dentro negli anni, lentamente, cancellando tutto il resto, persino il ricordo del suo nome, se quella voce che aveva stretto a sé con disperazione non gliel’avesse riportata alla mente.  
Aveva perduto tutto, ma non quei ricordi; e, se anche quel giorno lontano avesse saputo che per essi si sarebbe condannato a quella solitudine nelle tenebre, avrebbe preso la stessa decisione.  
Perché, se davvero avesse dimenticato quel volto, quella voce e tutto ciò che gli riportavano alla mente, allora sarebbe morto davvero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 077. Cosa?](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Non è che Fuma avesse avuto una pessima giornata.  
Si era semplicemente svegliato in ritardo, aveva preso una storta nel correre verso l’Istituto Clamp, era stato messo in punizione dal professore della prima ora, si era accorto di aver dimenticato il pranzo, aveva avuto un compito di matematica a sorpresa, il professore di inglese aveva ben pensato di non possedere un numero sufficiente di voti per stilare la sua pagella e, come se non bastasse, Kamui era venuto da lui, con i suoi occhioni da Bambi, a lamentare il fatto che  _Fuma, sei davvero troppo nevrotico, negli ultimi tempi!_  
Mah.  
Aveva sperato che lo sfacelo fosse giunto  _almeno_  ad una tregua quando riuscì ad accaparrarsi qualcosa per pranzo alla mensa; lo credette meno quando, come dicevo prima, si ritrovò davanti un Bambi dagli occhi viola e luccicosi che aveva bisogno di parlare.  
Fuma detestava parlare con Kamui quando Kamui aveva quella faccia.  
Soprattutto se, oltre a quello, aveva fame ed una giornata schifosissima alle spalle.  
– Di cosa dovresti parlarmi, Kamui?  
E Shiro, rendendo i suoi già larghi occhi due pozze di lacrime – Sei davvero troppo, troppo nevrotico, negli ultimi tempi!  
Ecco, sentirsi dire una cosa del genere da un nanerottolo che viveva con cisterne di lacrime in tasca, era la ciliegina sulla torta.  
E non specifichiamo di che materiale fosse la torta, quel giorno.  
Dunque, tenendo stretto il suo panino, iniziò a cercare un posto dove mangiare in santa pace, tallonato da un ancora frignante Kamui; magari, visto il bel tempo, poteva andare all’aperto…  
Era assurda la vastità di quell’Istituto, si disse: ovunque volgesse lo sguardo c’erano alberi, prati, edifici e persone, sia studenti che personale addetto al mantenimento di quella colossale struttura; cercò con lo sguardo un posticino appartato che non fosse gremito di gente, e credette di averlo trovato in fondo ad un ampio cortile. Si trattava di un grande edificio in vetro (una serra, si disse poi osservandola meglio), e, a differenza del resto dell’Istituto, era in un incomprensibile stato di fatiscenza: le vetrate erano incrinate e così sporche che non si riusciva a scorgere cosa vi fosse all’interno.  
Incuriosito, fece per avvicinarsi.  
–  _Nonononononono_! – gridò Shiro arrivandogli alle spalle e tirandolo per un braccio.  
– Che ti prende, Kamui?!  
– Non vorrai mica avvicinarti a quella serra?!  
– Perché, c’è una regola che lo vieta?  
– Come, non lo sai?  
– Cosa?  
Kamui alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli fece segno di seguirlo verso delle panchine un po’ distanti da lì; Fuma pensò di impuntarsi, ma il brontolio del suo stomaco (preoccupantemente simile ad un ruggito) lo consigliò diversamente e si lasciò condurre altrove.

~ * ~ 

– Possibile che tu non sappia la storia di quella serra? Sarai l’unico in tutto l’Istituto CLAMP, guarda!  
– Kamui, evita di fare tanto il saputo per l’unica cosa che sai più di me! – rispose Fuma piccato.  
– Quanto sei stronzo – sibilò Shiro.  
– E tu sei isterico. Allora, che storia c’è dietro quella serra?  
– Dicono che lì ci sia un fantasma.  
– …  
– Mi hai sentito?  
– Ero solo travolto dalla tristezza per lo stato in cui il tuo cervello dev’essersi ridotto. Adesso credi anche a queste favolette? – chiese scoppiando a ridere.  
– Non sono favolette! – si stizzì Kamui – E resta comunque il fatto che là dentro ci hanno ammazzato una persona!  
Fuma smise di ridere, domandandosi se fosse l’ennesima leggenda oppure no – Sul serio?  
– Certo! Chiedi pure ai professori, anche se non piace a nessuno parlare di questa storia…  
– Ma chi era? Uno studente? E si sa chi l’ha ucciso?  
– Oh guarda,  _adesso_  ti degni di darmi attenzione! – lo sbeffeggiò Kamui – Sì, era uno studente. Dicono sia successo almeno una trentina di anni fa: dei ragazzi della scuola lo hanno ucciso lì.  
– Ma perché?  
– Non si sa con esattezza: pare che il ragazzo ucciso stesse insieme al figlio di uno dei maggiori finanziatori della scuola, una famiglia aristocratica.  
– Vorrai dire figli _a_.  
– No, un maschio: ecco perché ci fu lo scandalo. Dicono che i suoi genitori, con la connivenza di alcuni professori dell’epoca, convinsero alcuni compagni di classe ad uccidere il suo ragazzo, in modo da far finire quella vergogna; si dice che li abbiano pagati e l’abbiano ucciso a calci e bastonate – Kamui rabbrividì.  
– E nessuno ha fatto niente?  
– Chi? Te l’ho detto, quella famiglia era una dei massimi finanziatori della scuola, in più erano gente ricca e aristocratica: nessuno si è azzardato a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
– E l’altro ragazzo?  
– Boh, non si sa. Lui era all’ultimo anno e venne ritirato da scuola. Poi non si sa cosa gli è successo.  
– Che schifo – commentò Fuma. Guardò quella vecchia serra e, più che rabbrividire, sentì solo una gran pena – Dicono che c’è il fantasma di quel ragazzo lì?  
– Sì.  
– Bene, ci voglio entrare.  
– Tu sei matto! – gridò Kamui – Ti ho raccontato questa storia proprio per non farti mettere piede là dentro!  
– Il fatto che  _tu_  sia un ragazzino pauroso non vuol dire che  _io_  debba darti ascolto! – rispose Monou alzandosi dalla panchina – Tanto è comunque un fantasma, che vuoi che mi faccia? Ammesso che ci sia qualcosa, comunque!  
– Fumaaa! – si lamentava Kamui, tenendogli stretto un braccio nel tentativo di impedirgli di incamminarsi verso la vecchia serra – Dai, per favore!  
– Chi ti ha chiesto niente? Se non vuoi entrare, restatene fuori!  
– Ma è quasi finita la pausa pranzo! – tentò Shiro disperato – I professori ci ammazzano, e tu oggi sei già stato messo in punizione!  
– Sei proprio una piaga!- commentò Fuma, arrendendosi però all’evidenza – Forza, torniamo in classe,  _coniglio_!  
– Io non sono un coniglio! – sbraitò Kamui.  
– Ma se ti manca solo la coda a batuffolo!

~ * ~

Era ancora giorno pieno quando finirono le lezioni: il maestro della squadra di kendo controllò la caviglia alla quale Fuma accusava ancora un leggero fastidio e, trovandola un po’ gonfia, lo rispedì a casa, preoccupato di rischiare la salute di una delle punte di diamante della squadra.  
Monou si ritrovò così a spasso alle quattro del pomeriggio, senza niente da fare: gli sarebbe piaciuto andare ad infastidire ancora Kamui, ma quello scemo era di sicuro ancora a ripetizioni da qualche professore. Fuori c’era un bel sole ed un venticello piacevole, e non gli andava di andare a chiudersi in casa: mentre si avviava verso l’uscita pensò che, in fondo, non c’era niente di male ad andare a dare un’occhiata a quella vecchia serra.  
Là attorno non c’era nessuno, ed era quantomeno naturale: con quelle storie macabre che ci venivano ricamate su, tutti quanti dovevano avere più o meno (più meno che più) la reazione di Kamui; e poi era l’orario in cui i club iniziavano le loro attività pomeridiane, quindi erano tutti occupati.  
Si avvicinò a quel prato gigantesco e girò intorno alla serra: era giusto un po’ sinistra, tutta sporca e mezza sfasciata in quel modo, ma non metteva paura.  
Quasi quasi…  
Fuma si guardò attorno per controllare che non ci fosse davvero nessuno, e si avvicinò all’entrata: era stata bloccata con un vecchio lucchetto, ma la porticina secondaria su una delle fiancate aveva la serratura così coperta di ruggine che, con qualche calcio bene assestato, si aprì docilmente, con un cigolio orrendo.  
Il ragazzo si affacciò, trattenendo il fiato: beh, era più sinistra dentro che fuori. Le piante, di sicuro senza più cure dal giorno in cui era avvenuto l’omicidio, erano morte, e quelle che non si erano polverizzate erano ancora aggrappate alle ringhiere o i tutori, ridotte in un tale stato che, appena Fuma ne sfiorò una, quella si polverizzò quasi all’istante.  
Deglutì ed entrò, girando attorno al grande tavolo su cui, un tempo, venivano conservate le piante; chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Kamui quando gli avesse raccontato che era entrato lì e che non c’era alcun fantasma! Lui e i suoi racconti deficienti! Era da quando erano bambini che s’impauriva per tutto, al punto che sua madre (cioè la migliore amica della madre di Monou e sua vicina di casa) gli aveva proibito di leggere o vedere film che potessero spaventarlo ed aveva affidato a Fuma il controllo su quel che capitava sotto gli impressionabilissimi occhi di Kamui.  
Camminando (quel posto era davvero gigantesco), il ragazzo notò i polverosi resti dell’angolo in cui i membri del club facevano pausa: delle sedie di ferro incrostate di ruggine, un tavolo ed un divano a dondolo dal quale pendevano ragnatele così fitte da farle assomigliare a delle tende; i cuscini erano così sporchi da sembrare fatti di polvere stessa.  
Continuò il suo giro e ad un tratto, lì in terra, notò delle chiazze strane: si chinò e, con orrore, vide che era sangue.  
Poi, di colpo, non vide più altro.

~ * ~

Fuma si mise di scatto a sedere, svegliandosi di soprassalto: sapeva di aver spalancato gli occhi, ma non vedeva assolutamente  _niente_  attorno a sé; per un attimo temette di essere svenuto e che fosse già notte fonda ma poi, con una grande sorpresa, notò che lui  _si_  vedeva.  
Dunque il problema non era che ci fosse buio  _fuori_.  
Era proprio che non c’era altro che il buio, attorno a lui.  
_Ok, calma_ , si disse. Non aveva mai avuto paura dell’oscurità e non era il momento di iniziare ad averne; cercò di drizzare le orecchie e, con assoluto terrore, sentì la presenza di  _qualcosa_  là intorno.  
– Va bene, che scherzo è questo? – gridò – Kamui, sei tu? Piantala di fare l’imbecille e accendi la luce!  
– Mi dispiace – disse una voce dietro di lui – Ma qui la luce non c’è.  
Fuma si voltò terrorizzato e vide una persona: era un ragazzo, lì in piedi davanti a lui, e non sembrava spaventato – Ah, lo scherzo è anche per te? Bene, almeno siamo in due e possiamo cercare un modo per uscire. Ma tu chi sei? – notò la divisa che indossava, identica alla sua – Sei uno studente del CLAMP, no?  
Il ragazzo si strinse appena nelle spalle – Lo ero.  
Fuma si domandò se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Era molto bello però, ammise e, in un certo senso, gli ricordò Kamui: la carnagione era pallidissima, e risaltava in modo spaventoso sul nero della divisa e dei capelli; e poi aveva due straordinari occhi verdi.  
– Sei straniero? – gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo scosse educatamente la testa.  
– Ah, va bene – si guardò attorno – Dove siamo? Poco fa ero nella serra… Sai, quella tutta diroccata che c’è nell’ala vecchia della scuola.  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
– Sei di poche parole, eh? – commentò Fuma – Tutto il contrario di un mio amico, un logorroico che non ti dico… Insomma, dove siamo?  
– Non siamo più nella serra.  
– Grazie, questo lo vedo da me.  
– Il fatto è che non siamo in un luogo fisico… Questa è una specie di… “dimensione sospesa”.  
Fuma lo squadrò un attimo – Aaah, ho capito! – disse poi, risollevato – Sei un attore! Ecco perché sei così bello! Sei uno di quelli della trasmissione sugli scherzi, no? Quelli delle  _Candid camera_!  
Il ragazzo fece cenno di “no” con la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle come per scusarsi.  
– Ma sì, Kamui è un patito di quel programma, deve avermi fatto uno scherzo. Infatti era strana quella storia così macabra sull’omicidio nella serra!  
– Non era una storia…  
– Certo, come no. E tu chi saresti, il fantasma?  
Il ragazzo sorrise – Sì. E tu sei mio ospite.  
E qualcosa, nel modo in cui lo disse, fece tremare Fuma dalla paura.  
Perché nessun attore al mondo sarebbe riuscito a fingere una faccia come quella.  
– Sì, senti – disse, sentendo la voce che tremava – Guarda che non volevo… Cioè, non sono qui per darti fastidio… Volevo solo prendere in giro quel mio amico, sai, quello crede a tutte le cose strane che fanno paura, tipo i mostri, i fantasmi, i film dell’orrore…  
Il ragazzo, anzi, il  _fantasma_ , lo guardava tranquillo, fissandolo educatamente. Almeno non si stava trasformando in un mostro, di quelli dei film che spaventavano tanto Kamui! Per la prima volta in vita sua, pensò che quello scemo aveva avuto ragione… chissà che strazio, quando l’avesse scoperto! Glielo avrebbe ripetuto per  _mesi_!  
… Ammesso che l’avrebbe mai rivisto.  
– Senti… – disse, guardando il fantasma – Hai detto che sono tuo “ospite”… Nel senso che poi mi fai andare via, vero?  
Il ragazzo lo fissò gentilmente, ma non rispose.  
– Sai, lo capisco che magari ti annoi, però io… io avrei una vita là fuori…  
– Lo so, non preoccuparti – rispose il fantasma; aveva una voce bassa, con un timbro sottile e gentile – Volevo solo… parlarti un po’. Mi ricordi tanto una persona.  
_Oh merda_ , pensò Fuma,  _Ora ci manca solo che mi dice che assomiglio al suo ex, e sono spacciato, mi terrà qui per tutta l’eternità!_  
Come se lo avesse capito (e non ci sarebbe voluto molto, vista la maschera di terrore in cui si era trasformato il suo viso), il fantasma fece cenno di “no” con le mani con veemenza – Non voglio tenerti qui per forza, tranquillo.  
Monou lo guardò poco convinto, ma poi cercò di calmarsi: ci mancava solo che lo facesse arrabbiare.  
– Allora se è per poco… – si grattò la testa: cosa si dice al fantasma di un adolescente morto ammazzato in una serra, il cui spirito continua a vagarvi per anni? – Come ti chiami?  
– Subaru. E tu?  
– Fuma.  
– È un bel nome.  
– Ah, grazie… Ma tu stai sempre qui? Non puoi uscire?  
_E per andare dove, in discoteca il sabato?_ , gli chiese una vocina nella sua testa.  
Che domanda del cavolo!  
Il fantasma scosse il capo.  
– Ma perché non vuoi o perché non ci riesci?  
– Tu rimarresti nel posto in cui ti hanno ucciso?  
– … Sì, scusa. È che non sono troppo educato, sai, quello è Kamui!  
– Chi è?  
– Chi, Kamui? Niente, è un mio amico d’infanzia; siamo vicini di casa e siamo cresciuti insieme… Lui è un po’ come un fratello minore scemo.  
Lo spirito sorrise, appena appena, come se non fosse un’azione alla quale non era abituato da tempo.  
_Grazie al cavolo, era abbastanza facile da immaginare_   _il perché_ , si disse.  
– Ma qui è sempre tutto buio?  
Il fantasma annuì.  
– Non hai paura? Kamui ci morirebbe, qua dentro.  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle – Non ci posso fare niente… – poi, guardandolo – Fai sempre un’espressione carina quando nomini quel ragazzo – aggiunse – Gli vuoi bene?  
– Chi? A quello scemo? Oddio, volergli bene… Diciamo che mi diverte prenderlo in giro. E fregargli i fumetti che compra prima che li legga. E trascinarmelo dietro quando voglio vedere un film al cinema. E sfotterlo quando parla in inglese perché sembra dislessico. E mangiargli il pranzo… Il fatto è che sua madre gli cucina sempre i polipetti al vapore, che mi piacciono un sacco, e mia mamma non me li fa mai perché le fanno impressione… – poi si fermò, guardando lo spirito ridere – Te l’ho detto che è uno scemo – disse scoppiando a ridere anche lui.  
– Ma gli vuoi bene – commentò il fantasma – Anche Seishiro mi prendeva sempre in giro per come parlavo inglese… – bisbigliò, come perso in un ricordo che riusciva a vedere solo lui.  
Fuma rimase un po’ sorpreso: era il nome del ragazzo di cui aveva parlato Kamui, evidentemente, il figlio di papà per cui l’avevano ammazzato. Cavolo, doveva volergliene di bene, se faceva quell’espressione solo a ricordarlo.  
– E io gli assomiglio? – chiese Monou abbassando la voce, come per non distruggere quell’atmosfera strana.  
Il fantasma alzò lo sguardo su di lui, abbozzando un sorriso – Sì, un po’. Anche lui era alto quanto te, aveva le spalle larghe e poi era gentile.  
– Gentile? Io? – chiese Fuma sconvolto.  
– Direi di sì – commentò lo spirito – Ti ho trascinato qui dentro e non mi hai neppure preso a parolacce, né ti sei messo ad urlare che ero un mostro o qualcosa del genere… sei gentile ad avere pena di me.  
– Non… non mi fai pena.  
Beh, non era proprio vero. Gli faceva…  _tristezza_ , ecco, sì, tristezza: un ragazzo così bello ed educato, giovanissimo, ammazzato come un cane, in quel modo, per una cavolata. Voleva vedere se qualcuno si era azzardato ad alzare un dito sul “signorino figlio di papà”! Altro che somigliargli, quel tizio gli stava davvero sulle scatole! Se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a fare del male a Kamui,  _lui_  l’avrebbe preso per il collo e gliel’avrebbe torto come ad una gallina!  
Lo spirito sorrise ancora – Grazie. Ma adesso è meglio che vai, no? Sei già stato fin troppo paziente con me.  
Fuma fece cenno di “no” con le mani (dandosi poi subito dell’imbecille) – Figurati, non è stato mica orribile! Cioè, sai, come dicono nei film sui fant… – si bloccò: non era una frase carina da dirsi, ma l’altro ragazzo sorrise.  
– Ti ringrazio – ripetè – Salutami Kamui e digli… – fece un sorriso strano, quasi una smorfia, e Fuma capì che stava per mettersi a piangere – Che è tanto, tanto fortunato.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non piangere, che, se voleva, avrebbero potuto parlare ancora.  
Ma, di colpo, si ritrovò fuori dalla serra diroccata.  
Era quasi il tramonto e lui si sentiva frastornato, come se fosse uscito da un sogno.  
Si alzò in piedi e, incespicando, tornò verso l’uscita dell’Istituto, dove tutto il resto degli studenti stava sciamando; era ancora intontito, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di quel che fosse successo, e camminava come un automa.  
– Fuma! – la pacca sulla schiena lo fece sobbalzare e si voltò a fissare sconvolto Kamui; il ragazzo lo fissò altrettanto scioccato – Scusa, non pensavo di farti paura… Sono passato al club di kendo ma mi hanno detto che eri andato a casa, non pensavo di trovarti ancora qui.  
– No, io… – non gli andava di dirgli niente, per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
– Fuma, stai bene? – chiese Shiro seriamente preoccupato.  
– Oh, sì… – la voce gli si bloccava in gola: continuava a pensare a quel ragazzo gentile, solo e abbandonato da anni in quel posto orrendo.   
– Fuma? Che c’è? Mi stai facendo preoccupare!  
– Niente, pensavo solo…  
– A cosa?  
_A quanto deve sentirsi solo…_  
– … che sei proprio  _basso_ , Kamui!  
– Ma brutto  _stronzo_! – gridò Shiro, colpendolo con la cartella – E io che mi preoccupo pure!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 076. Chi?](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Fuma non chiuse occhio, quella notte. E ignorò le lamentele di Kamui su quanto fosse insopportabile negli ultimi tempi, mentre camminavano verso scuola; ignorò persino la sgridata del professore di matematica, quando gli disse che  _mai_  gli era capitato di vedere un compito svolto così male.  
Dentro la sua testa c’era il buio del giorno prima, con la figura sola di quel ragazzo dai modi educati e gli occhi tristi; forse era perché gli sembrava che somigliasse a Kamui, che la sua sorte gli metteva tanta angoscia. Era diventato ancora più dispettoso con il suo amico, e si rendeva conto che quello era un modo per nascondere l’ansia che, magari, anche a lui potesse capitare una disgrazia del genere.  
Cosa questa oggettivamente  _impossibile_.  
Innanzitutto perché lui non pensava certo a Kamui in  _quel modo lì_ , e poi perché, altro che omicidio organizzato! Si sarebbe risolto tutto in casa, e già si vedeva Tohru, la madre di Kamui, inseguire il figlio con il matterello per la pasta; quel che avrebbe fatto suo padre Kyougo, invece, evitava accuratamente di figurarselo, anche se l’immagine del suo povero padre esanime, con un infarto in atto, era alquanto nitida nella sua mente.  
Mah, meno male che non aveva casini del genere.  
Le lezioni finirono e lui pensò che, quel giorno, non doveva recarsi al club, mentre Kamui aveva da fare con il suo.  
Forse poteva tornare… ma che andava a pensare?! E se poi il fantasma avesse deciso di non farlo più uscire? Nono, per carità!  
Eppure, in cuor suo, era certo che quello spirito non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male; alla fine era solo un ragazzo, aveva una fine orrenda alle spalle, era ovvio che si sentisse solo, no?  
Si ritrovò dalle parti dell’ala vecchia della scuola senza neanche rendersene conto, e fissò la vecchia serra in lontananza. Magari poteva…

~ * ~

Entrò nella serra di soppiatto, cercando di ricordare cos’avesse fatto il giorno prima per finire in quel posto strano dov’era Subaru; gironzolò intorno ai tavoli e poi si accorse che era diventato tutto buio mentre si trovava nei pressi dell’ex zona relax dei membri del club: si mosse in quella direzione a passo svelto e, di colpo,  _puff_!  
_Buio_.  
– Fuma[ -kun](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/da_solo_nel_buio2.htm#)? – esclamò sorpreso Subaru – Che ci fai di nuovo qui?  
– Ehmmm – Monou si grattò la testa, imbarazzato – No, è che non avevo niente da fare e pensavo che forse non ti avrei dato fastidio se fossi passato di qua…  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si allargarono, illanguidendosi per le lacrime. Cavolo, assomigliava proprio a Kamui quando frignava per qualcosa! Cioè il novanta per cento delle volte – Ma non dovevi… – sembrava in imbarazzo – Cioè… non è bello stare qui…  
– Beh, neanche per te, no?  
Subaru capì il senso e abbozzò un sorriso – Grazie allora.

~ * ~

– Sono il primo che capita qui? – il fantasma annuì – Beh, è normale, la gente ha paura di questo posto… Anche senza sapere niente, la serra è orrenda da vedersi anche da fuori.  
– Quando ci venivo io era bellissima – disse Subaru, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto ad inseguire chissà che ricordo in particolare – I vetri erano nuovi ed era piena zeppa di piante di tutti i tipi: c’era una grande camelia che avevamo cercato di nanizzare come compito di quell’anno, ed era una meraviglia. A Seishiro piaceva da morire, ogni volta che usciva dal club, prima di andare a casa, passava a… – si interruppe, arrossendo – Ma non sono cose che possono interessarti, scusami.  
– Nono, figurati! – lo rassicurò Fuma – Eri nel club di giardinaggio?  
– Sì, mi piacevano tanto le piante. Quando venni a vedere questo istituto, rimasi incantato dalla serra, era stata costruita da pochissimo.  
– E…  _lui_? – chiese Monou, prima di rendersi conto che forse quella non era una domanda appropriata.  
– Seishiro? No, lui era dei club di [ kendo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/da_solo_nel_buio2.htm#) e cerimonia del tè. La sua era una famiglia aristocratica, sai… ci tenevano a queste cose.  
– Ah, ho capito… E… No niente, scusami – si interruppe imbarazzato.  
– Non è un problema, se mi chiedi qualcosa – lo rassicurò Subaru – Sei così gentile a venire qui a perdere il tuo tempo con me, che puoi domandarmi quel che vuoi.  
– No, è che… Eravate compagni di classe? Perché se non vi siete conosciuti ai club mi domandavo…  
– No, lui era più grande di me di tre anni. Ci siamo conosciuti durante una delle prime settimane di scuola: aveva sentito una delle sue compagne di classe del club di giardinaggio parlare della camelia, ed era curioso di vederla. Sai, sua madre amava molto le camelie, stava pensando di acquistarla per lei, qualora fossimo riusciti nel progetto.  
– Ho capito.  
– Io ero rimasto qui a rimettere in ordine quando lui è entrato e così… ci siamo conosciuti.

~ * ~

 _Il compleanno di sua madre coincideva con la fine della scuola: se quella camelia era davvero tanto notevole come aveva sentito dire, sarebbe stata un gradito regalo per lei, un piccolo albero da tenere nel suo salotto privato._  
A quell’ora i membri del club avrebbero dovuto essere tutti andati via, e così s’incamminò verso la serra, sperando di riuscire a sbirciare attraverso i vetri.  
Invece, con sua grande sorpresa, era ancora aperta: entrò di soppiatto, guardandosi attorno; non gl’interessavano molto le piante, però quel posto era davvero bello: non era particolarmente caldo, l’aria era satura dell’odore della terra e dei fiori, che facevano bella mostra di sé in ogni dove. Camminava tra i banchi pieni di piante e di verde, quando, in fondo alla serra, vide un ragazzo intento ad armeggiare con la famosa camelia: le stava potando alcuni rami, sorridendo beato, come una madre al proprio figlio. Aveva lineamenti così delicati che, per un istante, pensò si trattasse di una ragazza.  
Rimase qualche minuto a guardare la scena senza accorgersi che l’oggetto della sua osservazione cambiava: dai rami si spostava al ragazzo, dal verde delle foglie alle sue mani, dalle tenaglie al suo sorriso.  
Quando il ragazzo sobbalzò spaventato, accorgendosi della sua presenza, pensò che il verde della camelia dovesse esser rimasto nei suoi occhi, come un riflesso.  
– Scusami – disse con un leggero inchino – Non pensavo ci fosse ancora qualcuno.  
– No, scusami tu – rispose il ragazzo – Sei anche tu del club?  
– No, ero solo venuto a vedere la famosa camelia… Te ne occupi tu?  
– Oh no, tutto il club! – si schernì il ragazzo – Avevo notato che c’erano delle foglie rovinate e le stavo togliendo.  
– Oh bene – rispose con un sorriso – Allora tornerò a vedere come te ne prendi cura.  
– Come, scusa? – chiese il ragazzo senza capire.  
– Mi chiamo Sakurazuka Seishiro.  
– Ah…–  balbettò sorpreso l’altro ragazzo – Io sono Sumeragi Subaru.

~ * ~

Fuma rimase in silenzio a guardare l’espressione lontana del fantasma: sembrava avere dei momenti di serenità solo quando ricordava il suo passato e, alla fin fine, non gli si poteva rimproverare niente, lui sarebbe impazzito in un posto del genere.  
Cavolo, doveva essere  _davvero_  innamorato di quel figlio di papà.  
Gli fece un po’ pena: magari quel tizio se l’era già scordato da un pezzo e lui, invece, aveva tutta l’eternità da passare in quel limbo schifoso per colpa sua.  
– Scusami – sussurrò Subaru – È che a volte mi perdo proprio nei ricordi.  
– No, figurati. Tanto non è che qui ci sia tanto altro da fa… cioè, nel senso…!  
Il fantasma rise un po’ – No, hai detto bene. E poi qui è sempre così buio che mi sembra di ricordare che esisto solo se ripenso a Seishiro.  
Fuma ebbe l’istinto di battergli amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla, come faceva con Kamui quando lo vedeva giù di morale, ma si trattenne al pensiero che, magari, ci sarebbe passato attraverso; Subaru lo fissò con un sorriso un po’ triste – Forse è il caso che tu vada, ora…  
– Ah… sì – rispose Monou sorpreso.  
Il fantasma gli sorrise ancora e lui si ritrovò nella luce del pomeriggio che inondava di rosso e arancio il parco intorno alla serra.  
_Che tristezza_ , pensò,  _sembra che neanche la luce del sole voglia entrare là dentro_.  
Ok, si stava facendo coinvolgere troppo da quella storia; eppure aveva voglia di saperne di più ma, nonostante la sua  _proverbiale_  mancanza di tatto, non aveva il coraggio di chiedere a Subaru.  
Fece mentalmente la sintesi delle informazioni in suo possesso, mentre si avviava verso i cancelli di uscita dell’Istituto.  
Il fatto era avvenuto trent’anni prima; erano coinvolti un semplice studente del primo anno delle superiori ed un ragazzo di terza, figlio di uno dei massimi finanziatori della scuola; con solo i nomi non poteva fare molto, ma sperava di recuperare, da qualche parte, almeno il cognome di Subaru: alla fine, era morto in un omicidio, possibile che non ci fosse nessuna notizia sui giornali dell’epoca?

~ * ~

 _No, non c’era_ , constatò pieno di disgusto.  
Si era recato (per la prima volta in vita sua, probabilmente) nella biblioteca centrale di Tokyo e, pur scartabellando come un disperato, non aveva trovato niente.  
L’unica, a quel punto, sarebbe stata andare a cercare nei vecchi registri dell’Istituto le informazioni che desiderava; uscì dalla biblioteca ancora più schifato di quando c’era entrato: avevano ammazzato come un cane un ragazzo e non c’era nemmeno una virgola sul giornale a dire che era successo! Tutto per colpa della famiglia di quel figlio di papà!  
Era curioso di sapere che fine avesse fatto, giusto per disprezzarlo di più, sicuro che si fosse felicemente ripreso e che ora se ne stesse, grasso e pasciuto, a guardare i suoi nipotini giocare nel parco di una delle tante ville di famiglia.  
Che schifo.  
Beh, almeno su questo simpaticone, qualcosa poteva reperirla: fece dietro front e sedette nella zona informatica della biblioteca, da dove si poteva avere accesso a internet; entrò nel sito dell’Istituto CLAMP e cercò chi erano i personaggi di maggior peso nella struttura dal punto di vista economico; oltre alla famiglia Imonoyama, cercando attentamente, vide che c’erano altre tre famiglie: Musashi, Kanou e Sakurazuka.  
Cercò ancora sui motori di ricerca informazioni relative a queste famiglie: i Musashi avevano cinque figli, quattro femmine (di cui tre sposate) ed un solo maschio, che stava ultimando l’università in attesa di prendere le redini della famiglia; i Kanou ne avevano due, un maschio ed una femmina, entrambi celibi; i Sakurazuka, infine, avevano una figlia, Setsuka, il cui marito era stato adottato ed era entrato nella famiglia prendendone il cognome.  
L’unico figlio maschio, Seishiro, era morto.  
_Bingo_.  
Fuma rimase un po’ ad osservare lo schermo, sorpreso: il figlio di papà era di sicuro lui, ed era morto. Cercò informazioni almeno sulla data del decesso e, dopo aver tanto cercato invano, pensò di recarsi nella sezione dove raccoglievano i necrologi pubblicati sui giornali.  
Fu fortunato: pensò di partire proprio dall’anno che supponeva fosse quello di decesso di Subaru e, oltre a trovare il suo nome ( _Subaru Sumeragi, morto all’età di quindici anni, il 4_ febbraio), scoprì quello del “figlio di papà”. __  
Seishiro Sakurazuka, morto all’età di diciotto anni, il 7 marzo, praticamente poco dopo la fine della scuola.  
Si sentì un po’ una merda per aver lanciato tanti accidenti a quel poveraccio…  
Uscì dalla biblioteca con un magone spaventoso: due ragazzi più o meno della sua età morti così, nel giro di due mesi; non c’era alcun riferimento alla fine orrenda di Subaru ed era strana anche quella di Seishiro: perché un rampollo di buona famiglia sarebbe dovuto morire così? Non c’erano riferimenti ad incidenti e, se praticava kendo, non doveva trattarsi di un ragazzo debole di salute. Considerò tristemente che non sarebbe mai venuto a capo di quel casino, anche perché, sebbene Subaru fosse tanto gentile, non sarebbe stato carino andare a chiedergli i dettagli della loro relazione e della sua morte; e, in effetti, nemmeno informarlo del fatto che il suo adorato Seishiro era morto.

~ * ~

– Ciao, Fuma-kun.  
Era diventata un’assurda abitudine quella di andare a trovare Subaru nei giorni in cui non aveva impegni con il club, ma non poteva farne a meno: lo vedeva con quell’espressione così sconsolata e non aveva il coraggio di abbandonarlo al suo destino di perenne solitudine.  
– Non devi sentirti obbligato a venire qui, sai? – gli disse il fantasma gentilmente – Hai già fatto troppo per me!  
Monou si strinse nelle spalle imbarazzato.  
– C’è qualcosa che vuoi chiedermi? – chiese ancora, come se desiderasse sdebitarsi per tutta quella gentilezza con il solo modo che conosceva.  
– No! – rispose Fuma con decisamente troppa veemenza.  
– Beh, non ci sarebbe niente di strano…  
– È che… – pensò se parlargli di quel che aveva scoperto durante quel pomeriggio da incubo in biblioteca – Ho fatto un po’ di ricerche… Cioè, non erano affari miei, però volevo sapere com’era andata e non era carino chiederlo a te…  
Subaru lo fissò sorpreso – Ma è successo tanto tempo fa! Sarai impazzito a cercare sui giornali!  
– Beh, grazie a internet è stato semplice – il fantasma lo guardò senza capire, e Fuma si rese conto che, trent’anni fa, persino i computer erano oggetti non alla portata di tutti – Nel senso, non ci ho messo molto. Più che altro, non sapevo come cercare, non avevo i cognomi.  
– Scusami – rispose il fantasma sospirando – Non ci ho pensato…  
– Subaru Sumeragi e Seishiro Sakurazuka, giusto?  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo si illuminò – Hai… hai trovato qualcosa su Seishiro?  
Fuma si diede mentalmente un calcio, ma forte, per il danno che aveva fatto – Sì…  
– Come sta? Sta bene?  
Era la prima volta che gli vedeva un po’ di luce negli occhi e non ebbe il cuore di spegnerla; tanto, chiuso lì dentro, a che gli sarebbe servita la verità? Annuì, imbarazzato, e il fantasma sospirò sollevato – Ero così in ansia… – bisbigliò – Anche se non potrò più vederlo, almeno sapere che sta bene… grazie, grazie Fuma-kun – disse poi, fissandolo con gli occhi lucidi – Mi hai fatto il più bel regalo del mondo.  
Monou ricambiò quel sorriso, che gli costava più di un miliardo.  
_Povero Subaru_ , gli venne da pensare.

~ * ~

Come se non bastasse, c’era un altro carico che mirava a schiacciare col suo peso il tentativo di non farsi ammazzare da quella storia.  
Precisamente, quegli occhioni da Bambi, con il loro consueto corredo di lacrimosi, che lo fissavano dall’alto in basso – Fumaaaa – frignò Kamui – Sei uno stronzo! – e giù lacrime e strepiti.  
– Che ho fatto,  _stavolta_ , Kamui?  
– Non ti fai più vedere, non mi aiuti più con i compiti, non vieni più a giocare alla play station a casa, sei un bastardo, se mi odi devi dirmelo!  
Fuma considerò, per un brevissimo istante, di dire al suo amico cosa lo turbasse.  
Poi si vide gli occhioni rossi come ciliegie fissarlo disperati – Ti sei fidanzato, vero? Ti sei trovato una ragazza e non vuoi dirmelo!  
No, figurati se quel scemo avrebbe capito qualcosa.

~ * ~

Subaru se ne stava accoccolato nel buio del suo limbo, sdraiato su un fianco, con le ginocchia contro il petto, lisciandosi la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Fuma gli aveva detto che la serra, la sua bella serra, era diventata una specie di antro degli orrori, e a lui sembrò di soffocare per il dolore: nei suoi ricordi la vedeva sempre luminosa e verde, tutta colorata dai fiori, con la splendida camelia rossa nel suo grande vaso.  
Le chiacchiere e le risate dei vecchi compagni del club, il tè sui tavolini di marmo, e Seishiro, che veniva a trovarlo di nascosto quando tutti erano andati via; si sedevano sul divano a dondolo e rimanevano lì per un paio d’ore, e non gli pesava dover stare sveglio fino a notte fonda per finire i compiti. Il suo paradiso era dentro a quattro mura di cristallo, con il cigolio delle molle del dondolo quando si muovevano per scambiarsi un bacio, la luce soffusa che filtrava tra le fronde delle piante.  
Era crudele, pensò, orribile che fosse successo proprio lì dentro.  
Stava aspettando Seishiro come suo solito, dopo la fine della riunione, quando erano entrati quei ragazzi: non li conosceva, ma dissero di essere compagni di classe di Sakurazuka e che erano stati mandati lì per “dargli una lezione”; mah, forse alla fine non avevano neppure voluto ucciderlo.  
Si ricordava la fuga attorno ai tavoli della serra, i ripiani che si rovesciavano e i vasi di coccio che andavano in pezzi.  
Strinse gli occhi, cercando di fermare i ricordi, ma era troppo difficile, con quel buio che lo circondava. Ricordava di aver gridato, dentro la sua testa, il nome di Seishiro, finché tutto era diventato buio e freddo, e si era ritrovato lì dov’era in quel momento.  
Cominciò a singhiozzare, ma i suoi sforzi per calmarsi gli valsero solo dei singulti più violenti.  
Voleva Seishiro, erano anni che lo chiamava, di continuo, come quel giorno lontano.  
E, come quel giorno lontano, lui non era lì per salvarlo.

~ * ~

 _– Lo sai che mi piaci, Subaru-kun?_  
– Oh cielo, ancora con questa storia, Seishiro-kun! – gemette il ragazzo dandogli le spalle – Ci sono tanti modi per scherzare, perché devi essere sempre così ripetitivo?  
– Ma non sto scherzando! – si lamentò Sakurazuka alzandosi dal dondolo in modo così repentino da farlo sobbalzare; si accostò e gli tolse gentilmente l’annaffiatoio dalle mani – Mi piaci davvero tanto.  
Subaru fece una smorfia seccata e guardò da un altro lato – E perché, di grazia? Con la famiglia che hai avrai conosciuto ragazze colte, belle e raffinate… E, anche ammesso che ti interessino i ragazzi – concluse riappropriandosi del suo annaffiatoio – Di certo ce ne sono di migliori di me, tra le tue conoscenze. Non vedo proprio cosa possiamo avere a che spartire noi due, sai?  
– È proprio perché sei così diverso “dalle mie conoscenze” che mi piaci – rispose Seishiro, giocherellando con le foglie delle piante che l’altro ragazzo stava sistemando.  
– Ah, Seishiro-kun – commentò Subaru con un sospiro – Non è cattiveria se ti dico che, secondo me, il tuo è solo un capriccio.  
– E non è cattiveria la mia, quando ti dico che sei incapace di valutare in modo lucido te stesso – rispose l’altro ridendo – Cosa dovrebbe mancarti per essere il ragazzo dei miei sogni?  
– Il fatto che io sia un ragazzo _, tanto per dirne una?_  
_– Ma ti piaccio, ne sono sicuro._  
– Ecco, questo è uno dei tuoi difetti – sentenziò Subaru abbandonandolo accanto al tavolo e andando a prendere altra acqua – Non è che tutto il mondo possa fare quel che vuoi per renderti felice, sai?  
Seishiro gli si accostò con un sorriso e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle – Infatti so sempre quando posso chiedere e quando no – commentò dandogli un bacio.   
Subaru si scostò e gli allungò uno spintone – A quanto pare, non ne sei tanto capace.  
Sakurazuka rise e lo afferrò di nuovo per le spalle – Sì che lo sono – e lo baciò ancora.  
L’annaffiatoio verde cadde nel grande lavatoio, che i membri del club usavano per lavare gli attrezzi e prendere l’acqua per le piante, e ci restò a lungo, dondolando sotto lo scroscio leggero.  
Seishiro si decise finalmente a staccarsi per un istante – E adoro le persone che sanno quando si devono arrendere… – commentò stringendolo tra le braccia ridendo.

~ * ~

 _Passavano lì ormai tutti i pomeriggi: Seishiro rimaneva in silenzio ad osservare l’altro ragazzo che riordinava la serra e, ogni tanto, iniziava a pedinarlo finché Subaru si arrendeva e si accomodava con lui sul divano a dondolo per dedicarsi a lui._  
– Sei insopportabile, peggio di un bambino viziato – commentò una volta.  
– Sì – rispose Sakurazuka sorridendo.  
– Ma bene, vantatene!  
Allora scoppiava a ridere e lo tirava nel suo abbraccio, scompigliandogli i capelli e facendo dondolare il loro comodo sedile.  
Era bello.  
Erano… felici, anche se erano tanto diversi; Subaru a volte non poteva non chiedersi che ne sarebbe stato di loro quando avesse finito le superiori: in casa non c’erano probabilmente abbastanza soldi per l’università, e si stava già arrabattando per trovare qualche lavoretto; ma Seishiro la prendeva con calma, promettendogli che si sarebbe occupato di lui, sospirando poi sconsolato davanti alla mezza invettiva che si vedeva rivolgere – Non sono mica una damina del Medioevo! – rispondeva Sumeragi stizzito – Un lavoro dignitoso posso trovarmelo anche da solo! E comunque… – rispondeva poi con tono più duro, per nascondere la tristezza che quei ragionamenti gli causavano – Finita l’università dovrai sposarti e prendere le redini della famiglia. Cosa pensi, che ti permetteranno ancora di frequentare me?  
– Che lo permettano o meno, io non mi lascerò mettere i piedi in testa – rispondeva Seishiro tranquillo.  
– Oddio Seishiro! – esclamava Subaru sempre più disperato – Ma in che razza di epoca vivi? Cosa credi, di essere ancora nel Medioevo? Come minimo, mi proporresti un doppio suicidio!  
– Perché, non la troveresti un’uscita romantica?  
– Romantica? Farmi sgozzare dalla tua  katana _? No, per niente!_  
– E va bene, si può usare il veleno.  
– Ma ti ascolti quando parli?!  
Allora Seishiro rideva e lo prendeva tra le braccia, stringendolo forte – Io non voglio lasciarti mai – sussurrava, con una voce così triste che Subaru sentiva il cuore stringersi ancor di più.  
– Neanch’io… ma come si fa? Non è una scelta che dipende da noi.  
– Tu lascia fare a me – lo rassicurava Sakurazuka. Poi, cambiando tono – Alla fine, si può sempre ricorrere ai barbiturici!

~ * ~

Magari l’avessero fatto davvero, pensava Subaru con un sospiro sconsolato; andarsene insieme, abbracciati, con il sonno che saliva lentamente e li portava via. Meglio così che morire solo come un cane, pieno di lividi e con le ossa rotte, com’era successo alla fine; si domandò se Seishiro fosse felice, e, anche se si odiava per questo, non riusciva ad impedirsi di sperare che non l’avesse dimenticato, che soffrisse ancora, almeno un pochino, per lui.  
… Aveva ragione Seishiro: l’amore rende egoisti, si disse con un sospiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 080. Perché?](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Fuma continuava a rompersi la testa su quella storia: voleva almeno capire perché Sakurazuka fosse morto, ma non avrebbe mai saputo a chi domandare una cosa del genere, a tutti quegli anni di distanza; come se questo non fosse stato sufficiente, si trattava di una vicenda che tutti, dal preside ai genitori delle varie famiglie coinvolte, avevano cercato di sotterrare in ogni modo possibile.  
Quella sera era invitato a cena a casa di Kamui: Tohru aveva cucinato dei piatti speciali esclusivamente per lui e gli mancava un po’ l’atmosfera assurda di quella famiglia.  
Kamui non aveva il padre; non si era capito bene se sua madre fosse vedova o non avesse voluto sposare il ragazzo con cui aveva avuto il figlio, fatto sta che era sempre stata convinta che una vera donna sapesse cavarsela da sola, anche senza un uomo. Aveva così avuto il bambino e lo aveva cresciuta con l’aiuto di Saya, sua cara amica dei tempi di scuola, allevando Kamui un po’ come il secondo figlio di casa Monou, visto che Kyougo non aveva mai sprecato critiche a quella sciagurata che non aveva pensato di dare un padre a suo figlio; nonostante detestasse la madre, l’uomo cercava di essere il più gentile possibile con il ragazzo, un po’ come fosse uno zio a tutti gli effetti.  
L’abitare così vicino, poi (casa Shiro sorgeva nello stesso quartiere nel quale, di fianco ad un grande tempio shintoista, viveva la famiglia Monou), aveva permesso loro di crescere un po’ come fratelli: avevano solo un anno di differenza, ma le loro mamme avevano sempre ritenuto importante che i loro bambini stessero insieme a scuola; e così, nel soggiorno di casa di Fuma, sul comò che Saya aveva portato con sé quando si era sposata (cimelio di famiglia), troneggiavano foto di loro due con il grembiulino giallo, Fuma con la sua cartellina di Keroppi e Kamui, che gli teneva stretto un lembo della divisa, che piagnucolava perché era il suo primo giorno di scuola e non voleva lasciare la mamma, foto di Fuma sconvolto da un Kamui che gli si avvinghiava al braccio per la foto di rito del primo giorno di scuola media insieme; e poi, vari scatti di loro due bambini e ragazzini, alle prese con la sabbia del parco giochi, sullo scivolo, sull’altalena, al mare, con il maggiore che fissava ghignando il suo amichetto, tutto rosso per l’imbarazzo di avere la ciambella di plastica attorno alla vita, con le facce tutte sporche di cioccolato mentre, all’età di quattro e cinque anni, sorridevano con i loro gelati pericolosamente vicini ai vestiti.  
A volte Fuma si domandava se esistessero foto di lui  _da solo_ , in quella casa.  
Però era… divertente. Si guardava indietro, e vedeva un sacco di bei ricordi.

~ * ~

Fuma varcò la soglia della casa di Kamui e subito, come al solito, giunse il grido – KA-MU-I!  
_Ecco_ , si disse,  _chissà che aveva combinato quella volta_.  
– Cos’è questo foglio?! – urlava la donna. Fuma sperò che non fosse il risultato del compito di matematica che il suo amico aveva giurato di aver occultato in modo geniale – Possibile che hai preso di nuovo un’insufficienza in matematica?! Ma che hai in quella testa?!  
Sì, era il test di matematica.  
Fuma entrò tranquillo e si affacciò alla tromba delle scale – Zia Tohru! Sono qui!  
– Oh, Fu-chan! – rispose lei cambiando subito tono e scendendo da lui – Come stai, mio caro? È da un pezzo che non vieni a cena da noi, sentivo la tua mancanza!  
Kamui la seguiva con aria disperata e Fuma gli accarezzò gentilmente il capo.  
– Come va la scuola, Fu-chan?  
– Tutto bene, zia.  
– Sentito Kamui? – rispose lei lanciando un’occhiataccia al figlio – Questo sciagurato qui mi racconta che hai una ragazza.  
– Chi? Io? Ma no! Kamui! – se suo padre avesse scoperto che aveva una ragazza, ad un anno dall’esame di stato e a pochi mesi dalle gare di kendo regionali, lo avrebbe ucciso.  
– Ma ce l’avete tutti con me, stasera?! – gemette il ragazzo – Comunque… continui a sparire tutti i pomeriggi, è ovvio che abbia pensato così!  
– No, è che sto facendo una… una ricerca.  
– Su cosa, Fu-chan? – chiese interessata Tohru.  
– Niente di importante, zia. È solo una vecchia storia che mi ha raccontato Kamui e che volevo… ehmmm… verificare.  
– Quella del fantasma? – chiese il ragazzo.  
– Quale fantasma? – s’interessò la madre – Parlate di quello della serra?  
– Lo sai anche tu, zia Tohru?  
– Ma certo! – rispose lei sorridendo – Era la leggenda preferita di noi ragazze! Una romantica storia d’amore finita male…  
– Finita male per solo uno dei due, direi, zia.  
– No, per entrambi: uno dei due fu ucciso nella serra, ma l’altro si suicidò poco dopo. O almeno, questo era quello che venne supposto.  
– Come?! – gridò Fuma sobbalzando.  
– Beh, che ti prende? – chiese Kamui – Lo sapevo persino io! Se solo me lo avessi chiesto…  
– Si è ucciso?  
– Sì, ma la sua famiglia era molto altolocata e riuscì a mettere a tacere la notizia. Ai miei tempi si diceva che il ragazzo venne sepolto nella tomba di famiglia e che, nelle notti di primavera, girasse attorno alla serra dov’era il suo amato, ma senza potervi mai entrare.  
– E perché? – chiesero all’unisono Fuma e Kamui.  
– Questo non lo so neppure io – rispose la donna, portando in tavola le vivande – Forse era solo una diceria, oppure una di quelle storie che amano raccontarsi i ragazzi durante le serate estive.  
– Mamma mia, che storia angosciante! – commentò Kamui – Si può cambiare argomento?  
Ma Fuma, nella sua testa, non riusciva più a pensare ad altro.

~ * ~

 _Subaru sistemava di buona lena gli ultimi attrezzi fuori posto: quel giorno toccava a lui riordinare la serra dopo la riunione del club; aveva spazzato per bene quel pavimento perennemente polveroso, riordinato le piante sui tavoli ed i ripiani, lavato le tazze ed il bollitore del tè, rimesso al loro posto gli attrezzi da lavoro, e stava giusto infilando nel cesto dei rifiuti le foglie ed i rametti che erano stati potati._  
Seishiro sarebbe arrivato lì a momenti.  
Era buffo muoversi con solo la camicia della divisa, mentre là fuori imperversavano il freddo e la grandine; la temperatura della serra, attraverso i vetri anodizzati e gli infissi isolanti, era meravigliosamente calda, un po’ umida a causa della traspirazione delle piante, e sembrava vi fosse sempre uno scorcio di primavera, anche perché i fiori sbocciavano senza tener conto del tempo fuori da quella grande casa di cristallo.  
Doveva sbrigarsi, si disse: riempì il bollitore e stava per posarlo sul fornellino quando sentì la porta della serra aprirsi; si voltò con un sorriso, e già sulle labbra aveva il suo nome.  
Seishiro?  
Ma non era lui.

~ * ~

 _– Sakurazuka? Una parola._  
Seishiro, con un piede già mezzo fuori dall’aula, alzò seccato gli occhi al cielo – Sì, professore?  
Con un’aria stranamente imbarazzata, il suo docente di storia gli si avvicinò – Siamo agli inizi di febbraio, ormai è quasi ora degli esami di stato… Non senti troppo forte la tensione? Lo studio, il club… Quest’anno non parteciperai alle gare regionali, non è vero?  
– No, non penso – rispose, preso in contropiede: che accidenti c’entravano quei discorsi, da lui? Avrebbe capito se a farglieli fosse stato il professore di educazione fisica… – Per quest’anno, lascerò perdere il kendo. Sto già impazzendo abbastanza dietro alle simulazioni e ai libri! Avrò tutto il tempo per recuperare dopo che avrò dato l’esame per l’università.  
– Hai già deciso a quali istituti fare richiesta?  
Che accidenti di domanda era? Avevano consegnato i moduli con i nomi delle università a cui desideravano tentare l’esame di ammissione l’anno prima, e lui non poteva non saperlo – Ho inviato la domanda sia all’università del Clamp, sia alla Todai, ma non voglio farmi troppe illusioni…  
Sarebbe stato bello poter rimandare ancora, e aspettare Subaru: magari, se avessero avuto la possibilità di frequentarla insieme, si sarebbe lasciato convincere…  
– Non penso che uno studente come te avrebbe problemi, Sakurazuka – aveva risposto il professore, sorridendo ancora in quel modo strano – Non farti prendere dai sentimenti negativi, a volte sono proprio quelli a portare al fallimento!  
– Sì, ha ragione – aveva risposto, abbozzando anche lui un sorriso – Se permette ora dovrei…  
– Sai che intenzioni ha Kigai? Frequenterete l’università insieme?  
Iniziava seriamente ad indispettirsi – Sì, pensavamo così.  
– L’Istituto Clamp è piuttosto vicino a casa vostra, ma la Todai si trova in tutt’altra parte della città… Avete pensato alla possibilità di prendere un appartamento in affitto? Sarebbe uno strapazzo minore per voi.  
– No, non ci avevamo pensato.  
– Vivere fuori casa, anche se come semplici studenti, è una grande lezione di vita – continuò il professore – Fossi in voi, non me la lascerei scappare.  
– Pensavo comunque di prendere un appartamento per me – aveva risposto.  
Aveva addosso una sensazione sgradevole: quel tizio continuava a parlare, a fargli domande e a offrire risposte assolutamente non richieste, ma non sembrava minimamente a suo agio; sembrava che anche lui fosse costretto in quella situazione, ed era semplicemente assurdo.  
Non gli permise di andar via prima che fosse passata più di una mezz’ora, lui sempre con la cartella in una mano, e cappotto ed ombrello nell’altra, l’altro sempre in piedi con quel fare impacciato, come uno studente interrogato in una materia che non aveva studiato.  
Continuava a pensare a Subaru, che lo stava aspettando in quella serra dai vetri appannati dall’umidità e dal contrasto con la temperatura esterna, e non capiva cosa diamine stesse rimanendo a fare, lì, incastrato in una situazione così idiota; e pensare che, quando era suonata la campana della fine delle lezioni, era stato così felice di poter uscire da lì! Nella sua classe i professori si erano offerti di tenere delle ore in più di lezione per gli studenti dell’ultimo anno, e quindi si erano quasi fatte le cinque. Aveva programmato di andare in giro per negozi, in quell’ora che lo separava dalla conclusione della riunione del club di Subaru: mancavano meno di due settimane a San Valentino, e lui era fermamente intenzionato a renderla una data memorabile, checché ne dicesse il suo ragazzo.  
Troppo serio, Subaru, gliel’aveva sempre rimproverato, ma lo adorava anche per quello.  
Ma il professore sembrava fermamente intenzionato a seccarlo per tutta la durata di quella preziosissima ora, pensò sospirando, e si rassegnò a rimandare quella visita alle vetrine.  
Ancora venti minuti _, si disse facendo scivolare lo sguardo sull’orologio appeso sopra la cattedra, e poi sarebbe andato da Subaru. Venne liberato da quello strazio esattamente diciassette minuti dopo, e non avrebbe saputo neppure lui di cosa accidenti avessero parlato per quasi un’ora._  
_Si avviò a passo svelto per il corridoio, quando la voce del professore di educazione fisica lo richiamò – Sakurazuka?_  
Represse un ringhio e si voltò, forzando un sorriso – Sì?  
– Il maestro Kurenai ha chiesto se puoi passare a trovarlo nel [ dojo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/da_solo_nel_buio3.htm#) _._  
Merda _._  
_– Vado subito. Grazie._  
Pensò che Subaru non se la sarebbe presa, anche se avesse fatto un po' più tardi.  
Tardi _, si sarebbe detto dopo.  
__Era davvero arrivato troppo tardi._

~ * ~

 _Non gli avevano permesso di vederlo, né di andare al funerale._  
Glielo aveva detto Setsuka quel che era successo, e gli era sembrato che la terra si fosse messa a tremare, come in uno spettacolare terremoto da fine del mondo.  
Subaru era morto.  
Ucciso.  
Ammazzato come un cane da un branco di bastardi, i suoi compagni di classe _, tra l’altro: gente con cui aveva vissuto ogni giorno, per ore, per tre anni, con cui aveva condiviso tante cose; gente al cui fianco aveva dormito in gita, assieme a cui aveva mangiato alla mensa, con cui si era passato suggerimenti e bigliettini durante i compiti in classe._  
_E gliel’avevano ammazzato._  
Aveva voglia di vomitare, di buttare fuori ogni singola cosa che aveva condiviso con quelle bestie, e allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto ammazzarli, uno per uno.  
Uno in particolare, soprattutto, che le mani non se le era sporcate, ma da cui era sicuro che tutto fosse partito: suo padre. Quante volte, dopo che erano iniziate a girare voci sul conto suo e di Subaru, aveva urlato e minacciato che avrebbe fatto finire lui quella vergogna, se Seishiro non l’avesse smessa subito.  
I suoi nervi erano crollati: urlava, aveva tentato di aggredire suo padre ed  era stato immobilizzato, gli avevano iniettato Dio solo sa cosa, e lui era crollato in terra, con sua madre e sua sorella in lacrime, attorno a lui, che gli parlavano.  
Ma lui riusciva solo a pensare che se n’era stato seduto in un maledetto dojo a parlare di cazzate per ore, mentre Subaru cadeva a terra come lui adesso, ma senza rialzarsi più.

~ * ~

 _Era andato avanti così  per un mese: calmanti e reclusione, perché continuavano a ripetere che era solo una fase, che gli sarebbe passata, che si sarebbe calmato. Mandavano avanti sempre Setsuka, sua sorella, a parlargli, perché era l’unica della famiglia alla quale non si rivoltasse come una belva; forse perché non c’entrava nulla, forse perché era l’unica che piangesse davvero per quel che era successo._  
Voleva… morire.  
Non era il desiderio di compiere un gesto dettato dal dolore e dalla rabbia, era più una volontà spaventosamente lucida; ci aveva già provato una volta, dalla finestra della sua stanza, ma lo avevano agguantato in tempo ed ora i vetri erano sprangati, ogni oggetto tagliente sparito dalla sua camera.  
Era rinchiuso e gli sembrava di impazzire di più ogni secondo che passava.  
Setsuka era venuta un giorno, in lacrime, dicendo che avevano parlato con il preside e poteva sostenere l’esame di stato comunque, da privatista; non aveva saputo se ridere o mettersi ancora ad urlare, davanti ad una proposta del genere. Probabilmente rientrava nel mirabile piano educativo dei suoi genitori che pensavano fosse una sciocchezza fargli perdere un anno per un capriccio del genere.  
Se avesse potuto strapparsi di dosso la carne che gli avevano dato, l’avrebbe fatto.

_E c’era riuscito, alla fine.  
Ma, come beffa suprema, non aveva comunque rivisto Subaru._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 081. Come?](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

La cena era finita, e Fuma si era costretto a vuotare ogni singolo piatto che gli era stato posto davanti per fare onore alla zia: non era una gran cuoca come Saya, ma ogni pietanza era stata inserita nel menu solo per lui, scegliendo tra le sue preferite, e quindi non aveva la minima intenzione di deluderla.  
La sua testa, però, era altrove. C’era soprattutto un dubbio che lo tormentava: se anche Seishiro era morto, perché Subaru era ancora lì?  
Non avrebbero dovuto ricongiungersi e basta?  
– Fuma?  
– Che c’è? – chiese ridestandosi.  
– Vediamo un film?  
Sollevò un sopracciglio – Ho paura di chiederti cosa vuoi vedere, guarda.  
– Eddai! – esclamò Kamui, mostrandogli tutto festante un dvd – Non ti va di rivederlo? Come quando eravamo bambini!  
– Oddio – gemette Fuma – Non ti domandi perché lo guardavamo a quell’età?!  
L’espressione lacrimosa del suo amico scivolò dietro la copertina del dvd, lasciando solo due occhioni viola lucidi a sbucare da sopra quella minuscola barriera: in questo modo, Casper guardò Fuma e Fuma guardò Casper.  
– Che palle…

 

~*~

 

Kamui sprofondò felice sul divano, acciuffando un cuscino.  
– Adesso: non è che, solo perché è l’unico film di fantasmi che non ti fa paura, dobbiamo vedere sempre e solo ‘sto coso, eh! – brontolò Fuma.  
– Oh, piantala, è sempre piaciuto anche a te!  
– Sì, gli zii di Casper, il resto era uno strazio! Soprattutto tu che frignavi ad ogni inquadratura…  
– Taci! – tagliò corto Kamui, lanciandogli il cuscino sul viso.  
E così ebbe inizio il film.  
Fuma si estraniò da lì nel giro di un paio di minuti: pensò ai tornei di kendo, alle prossime interrogazioni, alla pancia strapiena per l’ottima cena… E poi, nonostante si fosse imposto di non farlo per non guastarsi la serata, tornò a meditare su quanto gli era stato detto da zia Tohru.  
Seishiro era morto suicida, quindi: beh, non era molto, ma questo lo aveva rivalutato di parecchio ai suoi occhi; voleva dire che il sentimento di Subaru non era stato buttato in un secchio, ma non migliorava comunque la situazione, e soprattutto non chiariva un dubbio: perché quei due non si erano ritrovati, una volta morto Sakurazuka? La zia aveva parlato di quella diceria, che anche il suo spirito vagasse senza pace, ma perché?  
Ma soprattutto:  _come_  fare in modo che Subaru potesse liberarsi dal suo limbo?  
Un singhiozzo di Kamui gli ricordò che erano in una delle sue scene predilette, ovvero quando il fantasma ricorda di non essersene andato, dopo la morte, per far compagnia a suo padre; già, la famosa faccenda delle “questioni in sospeso”… Gli venne un dubbio, che lo fece di nuovo sprofondare nelle sue assurde riflessioni: come si fa a risolvere le questioni in sospeso di un fantasma vero, nel mondo reale?

 

~*~

 

D’accordo, c’erano i medium, si disse il giorno dopo, recandosi a mensa, ma lui non ne conosceva e sapeva che costavano un sacco di soldi; non aveva nessuna intenzione di giocare a  _Gost Busters_ , e quindi era costretto a trovare un’altra soluzione.  
Tentò di analizzare la situazione, mentre apriva il suo bento: Subaru era rimasto nella serra perché lì era morto, era come se, non essere riuscito ad uscirvi quel giorno l’avesse imprigionato lì; Seishiro si era suicidato e, a quanto aveva detto la zia, non riusciva ad entrare nella serra, per un motivo analogo, probabilmente.  
Quindi? Come si risolvevano queste cose nei film, di solito?  
– Fuma? – la voce di Kamui lo interruppe dalle sue riflessioni.  
– Cosa?  
– È passata anche da voi la circolare per la prossima settimana?  
– Quale?  
– Ci sarà una cerimonia per ringraziare i finanziatori della scuola, gli dedicheranno una mega composizione floreale, a quanto dicevano quelli del club di [ikebana](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/da_solo_nel_buio4.htm#) – rispose Kamui, piluccando il suo bento.  
– E che c’entriamo, noi?  
– Te l’ho detto, la faranno le ultime due ore di scuola, quindi potremo uscire prima!  
– Dove vuoi andare a parare, Kamui?  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con occhi supplici – Il giorno dopo ho il test di matematica, mi dai ripetizioni?  
Fuma voleva piangere: il suo amico era negato per la matematica, ma negato oltre ogni umana ragionevolezza; avrebbe potuto anche fargli ingoiare le pagine del libro, una per una, ma non gli sarebbe rimasta in mente neanche una virgola. Un pomeriggio di ripetizioni con lui significava una prova titanica, per la sua pazienza, che si sarebbe immancabilmente conclusa con un mal di testa per lui ed un nulla di fatto per Kamui.  
Shiro, però, lo guardava con le orecchie basse, tipo cagnolino nella vetrina di un negozio di animali, e a lui faceva sempre orrendamente tenerezza, in quei momenti… O un sentimento analogo, su cui non voleva interrogarsi.  
– E sia… Ma se prendi un altro voto schifoso, non ci perdo più del tempo dietro a te!

 

~*~

 

La settimana passò e giunse il benedetto giorno della cerimonia.  
Fuma e Kamui indossarono le divise più nuove, con i bottoni e le scarpe lucidate a puntino, e si diressero a scuola, il primo pregustando due ore in meno di lezione, il secondo con il naso affondato nel libro di matematica.  
– Non ce la farò mai, non ce la farò mai – gemeva ad ogni incrocio, quando era costretto a staccarsi dal manuale.  
Monou evitò di rincarare la dose facendogli presente di aumentare le ore di studio, poiché sapeva che per il suo amico il problema era ad un passo dallo sfacelo – Beh, il tuo professore potrebbe avere un mezzo infarto e non venire… – suggerì.  
– E se mi metto a studiare durante la cerimonia?  
– Penso che nessuno ti salverebbe dall’esecuzione capitale…  
Arrivarono a scuola e Fuma seguì le lezioni dormendo per metà, viste le raccomandazioni che ogni professore volle fare alla classe in merito all’atteggiamento da tenere durante la cerimonia; quando il fatidico momento giunse, vennero messi in fila come tanti soldati e raggiunsero l’auditorium, addobbato a festa, il palco decorato da composizioni floreali che il club di ikebana aveva impegnato una settimana a preparare.  
Fuma si aspettava la solita sfilata di vegliardi, che avrebbero inneggiato al senso del dovere degli studenti come ai futuri pilastri della società e altre seccature del genere per tutto il tempo, e rimase molto stupito nel veder comparire, insieme a due uomini piuttosto anziani, anche una signora della stessa età di sua madre; pur avendo lasciato la giovinezza dietro di sé da diversi anni, aveva lunghi capelli, elegantemente raccolti sulla nuca, folti e neri, e il kimono fasciava delle forme esili, quasi da ragazza, o forse era l’aspetto minuto della donna a dare questa impressione. Aveva un grande fascino, un modo raffinato di muoversi ed una voce delicata; non sorrideva mai, però, come se trovarsi in quel luogo la immalinconisse. Fu quando sentì il suo cognome, Sakurazuka, che un campanello trillò nella mente di Fuma.  
Setsuka Sakurazuka… dove aveva già letto quel nome? Gli venne per un istante la sudarella, mentre sondava disperatamente i suoi ricordi, finché non ricordò la scheda, trovata sul sito della scuola, in cui aveva letto per la prima volta il nome di Seishiro.  
Quella donna era sua sorella, allora.  
Ogni ospite fece un piccolo discorso, ricordando i tempi in cui era stato uno studente, come il bagaglio di nozioni ed esperienze collezionato lì lo avesse accompagnato nel corso della sua vita, e così via; Setsuka prese la parola con aria impacciata, ricordando come aveva avuto modo di conoscere il suo attuale marito in quell’istituto, come fosse stata felice di vedere i suoi figli con indosso la stessa divisa che lei stessa aveva vestito, e così via.  
Si interruppe, poi, come se avesse finito, ma riprese la parola, sussurrando – Anche mio fratello amava questo istituto – la voce era sicura, come se sapesse cosa poteva costarle quel discorso, ma fosse ben determinata a proseguire – So che sarebbe stato felice di rimanervi come un normale studente, ma… la vita non glielo ha concesso.  
Fuma non applaudì, tanto era rimasto sorpreso da quelle parole.  
Doveva parlare con quella donna.  
Se c’era una persona, una sola sulla faccia della terra capace di aiutarlo, quella era Setsuka Sakurazuka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 078. Dove?](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

La cerimonia finì, e Fuma lottò con la folla di studenti che si avviava verso l’uscita per avvicinarsi al palco, ma la donna era già uscita; corse allora verso il cortile, notando delle lussuose auto nere, che suppose appartenere ai tre visitatori (visto che nessuno dei suoi docenti poteva permettersene una e non era permesso, alle auto dei genitori degli studenti, di entrare in quella parte dell’istituto).  
Rimase a gironzolare lì attorno, nervosamente, ma nessuno era in vista.  
– Fuma!  
Kamui arrivò traferato – Dove accidenti eri finito?!  
Monou lo guardò un istante: cavolo, l’aveva dimenticato! – Senti Kamui – disse, afferrandogli un braccio – Adesso non posso assolutamente venire a casa tua!  
Il ragazzo lo guardò preoccupato – Ma come? Me l’avevi promesso!  
– Vengo… vengo più tardi – rispose Fuma, gettando occhiate preoccupate all’uscita dell’istituto, temendo di non vedere la signora Setsuka in mezzo a quell’orda di studenti – Ti prego, Kamui, è importante.  
Shiro abbassò lo sguardo – Ho capito, fai come ti pare.  
– Kamui, davvero! – supplicò Fuma, trattenendolo – Adesso non ti posso spiegare…  
– Me ne strafrego, di quel che devi spiegarmi! – ribatté Shiro, dandogli uno strattone – Adesso vado a casa a studiare, non ho tempo da sprecare!  
– Kamui!  
Fece per corrergli dietro, ma il tempo per spiegarsi era troppo poco, specie perché aveva appena intravisto il kimono fiorato di Setsuka Sakurazuka; si mandò al diavolo, dicendosi che avrebbe raccontato tutto a Kamui e si sarebbe fatto perdonare, ma adesso doveva…  _doveva_.  
Si accostò impacciato alla donna, che stava salutando il preside – Signora? Permette…? – non era capace a fare queste cose, si agitava e vergognava, quando doveva parlare con degli estranei per chiedere qualcosa, specie cose così complicate!  
Setsuka si voltò verso di lui: aveva un viso molto bello, con labbra rosse e occhi grandi, dalle ciglia folte – Dimmi pure, caro.  
– Io… io vorrei parlarle. È importante.  
La donna rise divertita – Non ricordo di averti mai visto; il tuo nome, almeno? Non è una cosa da gentiluomo avvicinare una signora senza presentarsi.  
– Ah – balbettò Fuma. Si inchinò impacciato – Mi chiamo Monou Fuma, signora.  
– Ecco, già meglio – rispose lei, sorridendo.  
– Vorrei… ecco, è una cosa delicata…  
– Un bel ragazzo come te non deve arrossire così – lo rimproverò lei.  
– Io… vorrei parlarle di suo fratello.  
Ogni traccia di sorriso svanì dal volto della donna – Non so quali pettegolezzi tu conosca, ma ti posso garantire…  
– No, aspetti, non intendevo questo! – si giustificò Fuma, agitatissimo – Non mi interessa di pettegolezzi, è un discorso più…  
– Non credo di aver tempo, mi spiace – rispose lei, accostandosi alla portiera, apertale con deferenza dall’autista.  
– La prego, è una questione della massima importanza!  
Non esiste: aveva fatto tutto quel casino, litigato con Kamui, fatto una figura del cavolo e non risolvere niente? Sia mai! Tanto ormai la faccia l’aveva persa, che gl’importava?  
– La prego, signora, non riguarda me, ma Subaru!  
Setsuka fermò con una mano la portiera che stava per esser chiusa – Cosa ne sai tu, di Subaru-kun?  
Fuma intravide la speranza e decise di afferrarla con tutte le sue forze – Io l’ho… l’ho visto.  
Lei sorrise, sarcastica – E dove, di grazia?  
– Nella serra. È ancora lì.  
La donna rimase per un istante ferma, con lo sguardo basso – Com’era? Descrivimelo – alzò uno sguardo teso su di lui: cercava una conferma, ovvio.  
– Aveva… una divisa simile a quella che hanno ora gli studenti, però di un colore meno lucido – balbettò Fuma, ansiosamente; cosa sapeva di Subaru, che non fosse possibile reperire da foto degli annuari dell’epoca? – La pelle bianchissima, i capelli neri, con un taglio un po’ lungo intorno al viso, e gli occhi verdi; e ha dei modi impacciati, gentili…  
– D’accordo – sussurrò lei; scese lentamente dall’auto, indossando un paio di occhiali da sole, ma Fuma poté scorgere un brillio umido nelle sue ciglia – Non volevo essere così sgarbata – rispose, appoggiandosi alla portiera – Ma la mia famiglia è stata tormentata per anni da gente che voleva infangare la memoria di mio fratello…  
– Lo… lo capisco – disse Fuma, imbarazzato.  
– Saresti così gentile da portarmi alla serra?  
– Certo – rispose lui, esultante.  
– Fuma-kun – commentò lei, scuotendo elegantemente il capo – Un gentiluomo offre il braccio alla signora, in questi casi.  
– Oh – esclamò lui, imbarazzato – Ok.  
Se Seishiro era stato come quella donna, capiva perfettamente che effetto riuscisse a fare a Subaru, così timido ed impacciato!

 

~*~

 

La zona dove sorgeva la vecchia serra era deserta come sempre; Fuma vi giunse quasi tremando, con la mano di Setsuka Sakurazuka posata sul suo braccio, così delicatamente da sentirla appena.  
La donna soffocò un singulto, nel vederla, e il ragazzo si rese conto, in quel momento, che effetto dovesse farle.  
– Non dirmi che è ancora là dentro, ti prego – sussurrò, la voce rotta, di un’ottava più bassa.  
– Ci sono entrato una volta, per sfida, perché non credevo che ci fosse davvero un fantasma e… Sì.  
Si voltò a guardarla, era poco più alta di Kamui, e si teneva una manica del kimono su una guancia; solo il naso, arrossato per i singhiozzi silenziosi, segnalava il suo turbamento. Era… affascinante, anche se avrebbe potuto essergli madre. Gli faceva pensare a come Subaru parlava di Seishiro.  
– Possiamo entrare? – chiese.  
– Non so se Subaru vuole… – aveva paura che non volesse comparire a Setsuka, e lei potesse credere che si fosse presa gioco di lui.  
– Dicono – sussurrò la donna – Che mio fratello venga qui, il giorno della morte di Subaru-kun; io ci credo, conoscendolo, ma quando ero ragazza non mi veniva permesso di venire qui, e poi mi sono sposata e… Non se lo meritavano… – poi, sfiorandosi la punta del naso con la manica del kimono – Perdonami se ti parlo in modo così sfacciato.  
– No, la capisco – rispose lui, e lo pensava davvero: non aveva conosciuto Seishiro, ma Subaru non avrebbe mai meritato una fine del genere; beh, nessuno se la meriterebbe, veramente.  
– Cosa ti ha detto Subaru? – chiese lei, guardando i vetri incrinati e polverosi della serra – Cosa vuole?  
– Non vuole niente – rispose Fuma – Non sa nemmeno perché si trova lì. Ma io credo… credo che voglia rivedere Seishiro. Ma non so cosa fare, per questo ho insistito per parlarle.  
– Contatterò un medium – disse lei, riprendendo il piglio deciso che aveva mostrato prima – E chiederò cosa fare.  
– Mi… mi può tenere informato? – chiese Fuma.  
– Certo – per la prima volta le sorrise, stringendogli il braccio – Ora fai il gentiluomo e riaccompagnami alla macchina. E lasciami il tuo numero di telefono, non è bello che una signora impegnata dia il suo ad un giovanotto.  
– Ah – rispose lui, colpito. Quella donna era uno spasso, mutava da un istante all’altro – Ovvio.

 

~*~

 

 _– Ci pensi al futuro, Subaru?_  
Il ragazzo si era girato nell’abbraccio di Seishiro, che gli cingeva la vita, guardando la camelia: era appena iniziato gennaio, ed i boccioli cominciavano a farsi strada tra le foglie verdi, pronti per fiorire, di lì ad un mese – Che intendi? Parli del diploma?  
– No, dico… in generale.  
– Non lo so – rispose Subaru, impacciato – Non so bene cosa fare, dopo la scuola. Anzi, è un argomento che mi preoccupa.  
– Perché?  
Sospiro – Perché non la vedo come te, Seishiro; non credo che, per ottenere qualcosa, basti crederci, così come non penso che potremo vederci ancora, finito…  
– Ancora con questo…  
– Fammi parlare un attimo! – lo interruppe: se gli lasciava corda, era finita – Tu avrai l’università, e ti troveranno una fidanzata adatta a te, e non importa quel che penserai, non potrai dire di no, e non sarebbe bene neanche per te.  
– Perché pensi di no?  
– Perché… perché ci si deve sposare e fare una famiglia, Seishiro – Subaru sospirò, era come parlare ad un bambino capriccioso.  
– E se la famiglia volessi farla con te? – chiese lui, posando il mento contro l’incavo del suo collo.  
– Sia chiaro, io non ho intenzione di partorire! – rise Subaru, ignorando i mugugni dell’altro ragazzo.  
– Però…  
– Che hai in mente, adesso? – rise ancora, voltandosi verso Sakurazuka.  
Seishiro si era stretto nelle spalle, tirandolo contro di sé – Pensavo che sarebbe bello se, ovunque ci mandasse la vita, potessimo almeno essere sepolti insieme. Sarebbe bello sapere che, alla fine di tutto, dopo gli obblighi, i doveri e tutto il resto, ci ritroveremo insieme comunque.  
Subaru aveva aperto la bocca per controbattere contro l’angoscia di quel pensiero così macabro, ma le parole gli erano morte sulle labbra nel guardare l’altro ragazzo: aveva lo sguardo perso sulla camelia, a seguire la venatura delle foglie, forse, oppure a guardare al di là di quelle fronde. Si era poggiato contro il suo petto e aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
Se la vita non avesse concesso loro altro… sarebbe stato bello, essere insieme così; ma era un pensiero troppo triste, e non lo aveva detto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 079. Quando?](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Fuma si presentò davanti al cancello di casa Shiro, ancora stranito per com’erano andate le cose il giorno prima; aveva riaccompagnato Setsuka-san alla macchina, ma poi lei aveva iniziato a parlare, a chiedergli di lui ed erano passate le ore. E comunque, non avrebbe avuto la faccia di presentarsi a casa di Kamui.

Non ce l’aveva neanche adesso, a dire la verità, ma si sentiva orrendamente in colpa, perciò stringeva forte la scatola di cioccolatini, il sacchetto di biscotti a forma di animaletto e il pupazzo di Casper, costatigli tutta la paghetta del mese.

Zia Tohru l’aveva fatto entrare sorridendo, minimizzando il nervosismo del figlio, rintanato nella sua stanza, anzi, promettendogli man forte, se ne avesse avuto bisogno; Fuma salì nella stanza di Kamui e bussò. Gli rispose un ringhio, e alzò gli occhi al cielo: se l’umore era quello, e il suo amico non sapeva neanche che c’era lui, dietro a quella porta, la situazione era seria.

Fece per aprire e poi, vergognandosi come un cane, fece quel che sua madre aveva sempre fatto con lui, quando voleva chiedergli scusa di qualcosa: afferrò il pupazzo di Casper e, socchiusa la porta, lo fece sbucare dallo spiraglio.

– Nasconderti dietro un pupazzo non ti salverà, stronzo – rispose la soave voce di Kamui.

– Speravo apprezzassi almeno l’umiliazione a cui mi sto sottoponendo! – commentò Fuma disperato, senza osare aprire la porta – Ho cioccolato e biscotti!

– Rimani uno stronzo!

– Sì, ma uno stronzo con del cibo buono – tentò ancora, sul punto di scoppiare a ridere – Dai Kamui, perdono!

– Entra, va’… Ma solo perché sono una persona  _molto_  magnanima!

Messo piede in quell’antro disordinato che era la stanza di Shiro, Fuma notò subito due occhi gonfi, a mo’ di ciliegia, sul viso del suo amico; e sorrise – To’, con questa ti sentirai meglio – disse, porgendogli i cioccolatini.

Kamui aprì la scatola e ne mise in bocca uno – Che pezzente che sei, hai preso la marca più economica!

– Senti, fatti tuoi, i soldi sono partiti per colpa di questo cavolo di pupazzo! – rise Fuma, gettandogli il fantasma di peluche addosso – E poi – concluse, arraffando un cioccolatino – Dovevo chiederti scusa, mica farti una proposta di matrimonio!

Kamui mugugnò qualcosa, con la bocca piena di cioccolato, e finse di ignorarlo, stringendosi addosso il pupazzo.

Monou gli scompigliò i capelli, sedendosi sul letto.

Meno male che far passare il malumore a Kamui era facile come con un bambino!

 

~*~

 

Setsuka-san chiamò due giorni dopo, mentre lui stava studiando.

Riconobbe subito la sua voce e fu preso dall’ansia – Buonasera.

– Spero di non disturbare, Fuma-kun.

– No, assolutamente – rispose – Ha parlato con…

– Sì, ho contattato un medium e gli ho spiegato la situazione – rispose lei – Ma parlarne per telefono mi sembra…

– Ha ragione – confermò lui, anche se stava fremendo di curiosità.

– Se non è troppo disturbo, potremmo vederci tra un’ora in un locale vicino all’istituto.

Fuma gettò un’occhiata ai suoi libri – A tra poco, allora – rispose.

Per una volta, poteva pure copiarli i compiti, oh.

Arrivò al bar nel giro di mezz’ora: si trattava di un locale che le ragazze della sua classe adoravano, con tavolinetti in ferro e sedie foderate di raso bianco, tende dai colori vivaci ed un vasto assortimento di torte e di tè; con sua sorpresa, Setsuka era già al tavolo, e scorreva un menu. Quel giorno vestiva all’occidentale, con un abito color crema che ne sottolineava la figura esile, i capelli raccolti, fissati da un fermaglio rosso.

Fuma entrò e si avvicinò al tavolo, sedendosi impacciato – Mi scusi per il ritardo, Setsuka-san.

– Sono io ad essere in anticipo – rispose lei, posando il menu e sorridendo. Aveva un trucco leggero e profumava di cipria – Spero di non aver disturbato, con questo appuntamento così improvviso.

– Non si preoccupi – disse il ragazzo – Non pensavo conoscesse questo posto.

– Potrò anche sembrarti una vegliarda – rise lei – Ma devi sapere che questo locale venne aperto mentre io ero ancora a scuola.

– Davvero?

Setsuka roteò gli occhi – Non si fa quell’espressione davanti ad una signora, Fuma-kun, mi fai sentire orribilmente vecchia.

– Non intendevo offenderla! – si scusò lui, sorridendo.

Lei prese il menu – Mio fratello adorava questo posto.

– Ci veniva spesso?

– Sì, io, lui e Subaru. E Seishiro era terribile, lo ingozzava come un tacchino!

Fuma scoppiò a ridere, pensando a quanto, in quella donna, il rimorso e l’affetto fossero forti, se ne parlava ancora così, come se non tutto fosse immerso in un eterno presente; ordinarono torte e le bevande e, quando il cameriere posò tutto davanti a loro, Setsuka si decise a parlare – Ho contattato un medium, come ti dicevo, e gli ho spiegato la situazione – disse, mescolando lentamente il suo tè – Mi ha detto che, in questo caso, è probabile che la soluzione migliore sia seppellirli insieme.

– Cioè? – chiese il ragazzo, sorpreso.

– Cioè spostarli nella stessa tomba; e, conoscendo Seishiro, meglio non in quella della mia famiglia…

– Ma come si fa a… cioè – chiese ancora Fuma.

– Ho fatto delle ricerche e pare solo la madre di Subaru-kun sia ancora viva – spiegò lei – Si è trasferita nel suo paese natale e vorrei provare a contattarla per chiederle di… far ospitare le ceneri di mio fratello nella tomba di suo figlio.

– Capisco…

– Sento che andrà tutto bene – rispose lei, sorridendo – Penso che questa sia la soluzione migliore.

– Se ne occuperà lei?

– Certo – disse Setsuka. Fuma notò che, finalmente, sembrava avere uno sguardo sereno.

 

~*~

 

La telefonata arrivò una settimana dopo: a quanto sembrava, le ricerche della madre di Subaru si erano protratte più a lungo del previsto; si diedero nuovamente appuntamento nel locale vicino l’istituto e Fuma vi giunse leggermente ansioso. Lei era seduta allo stesso tavolo, stavolta con un abito rosa antico, con tanto di cappello decorato con fiori di camelia.

Sembrava radiosa, più ragazza che donna – Benvenuto, Fuma-kun.

Il ragazzo si sedette – Spero abbia buone notizie, Setsuka-san.

– Oh, certo – rispose lei, porgendogli il menu – Ci è voluto parecchio, per trovare Sumeragi-san; sono passati molti anni, è una donna che ha sofferto tanto, e ho dovuto andare ad incontrarla di persona.

– Cosa dice?

– Non voleva parlare di quella storia, è normale – rispose lei, versando lo zucchero nel suo tè – Ma ho insistito talmente tanto che ha accettato, credo pur di liberarsi di me.

– Ho la vaga impressione che lei sia una persona spaventosamente determinata – rise lui.

– Non abbastanza, Fuma-kun – rispose lei, adombrandosi, e lui, per un attimo, credette di capire cosa intendeva – Ma stavolta ci sono riuscita. La prossima settimana andrò a prendere Seishiro e poi…

– Capisco.

– Vorrei che venissi anche tu al funerale, Fuma-kun.

– Io? – chiese lui, sorpreso.

– Sarà una cosa riservata, soltanto noi.

Fuma esitò un istante – Quando sarà?

– Il ventidue novembre – rispose lei, sorridendo – Il giorno del compleanno di mio fratello; penso non ci sia regalo migliore, per lui, di uscire dalla tomba di famiglia e ritrovare Subaru.

– Penso anch’io – rispose Fuma. Dovevano esser stati terribilmente affiatati, quei due, e se li immaginò ragazzi, a quel tavolo, a ridere e scherzare, mentre Subaru arrossiva imbarazzato; capiva quella determinazione, adesso, più che mai – Sono sicuro che ne sarà felice.

 

~*~

 

_– Subaru-kun?_

_Il ragazzo si voltò, posando gli ultimi utensili – Cosa, Seishiro-san?_

_– Primo: piantala con quel “-san”, sa orrendamente di vecchio! Secondo: devi conoscere mia sorella._

_– Prego?_

_– Ma sì, Setsuka-chan: ti garantisco che è un tesoro – lo prese affettuosamente tra le braccia – Ed è l’unica che fa il tifo per noi._

_Subaru tentò di ribellarsi, imbarazzato, ma non ci fu verso: Seishiro lo trascinò con sé fuori dalla serra, dove li aspettava una deliziosa ragazza delle medie; assomigliava molto a Seishiro, ma a differenza sua era piccola, dalle forme minute, simile ad una bambolina di porcellana. I lunghi capelli neri, sciolti sulle spalle, ondeggiavano al vento, trattenuti appena da un fermaglio rosso – Piacere di conoscerti, Subaru-kun._

_– P-piacere – aveva risposto, inchinandosi._

_Seishiro aveva sorriso beato e, con lui da un lato e sua sorella dall’altro, si era avviato verso l’uscita – Devo portarvi ad una pasticceria nuova._

_– Quella che hanno aperto la scorsa settimana, niisan?_

_– Ovvio, non ho ancora avuto modo di provarla._

_– Ti ho battuto sul tempo, allora – aveva riso lei, con un trillo da canarino – Torte deliziose, ma poca varietà di tè._

_– Sei tu che sei abituata a bere cose assurde, Setsuka-chan – aveva risposto lui – Io mi accontento di un po’ di Earl Grey._

_Subaru ascoltava impacciato, domandandosi che problemi fossero: lui beveva di tutto, soprattutto le marche scontate del supermercato!_

_Il locale odorava ancora un po’ di vernice, i tavolini erano nuovi e la fodera delle sedie aveva un candore delizioso, sotto le lunghe tovaglie bianche, bordate di rosso; rimasero seduti ad un tavolo per tutto il resto del pomeriggio, con Seishiro che non faceva che ordinare torte e Setsuka che rideva dell’imbarazzo di Subaru, che arrossiva sempre più._

_– Ti garantisco che sono più che pieno, Seishi…_

_– Non hai ancora provato quella alle ciliegie! – esclamava lui, costernato – È una delle mie preferite!_

_– Niisan, lo stai ingozzando, lascialo in pace – rideva lei, divertita._

_Di lì a poco arrivò un altro vassoio di torte, per la soddisfazione di Seishiro e la disperazione di Subaru. Alla fine, lo rimandarono indietro vuoto, e nessuno cenò, quella sera; ma, nonostante tutto, tornarono più  di una volta, anche un giorno sì ed uno no.  Seishiro si era ripromesso di tornare lì per provare le loro tanto decantate torte di San Valentino, giurando che ne avrebbero finita una da soli, che Subaru lo volesse o no._

_Quando quel febbraio arrivò, però, era ormai da dieci giorni che Setsuka costringeva l’autista a fare giri spaventosamente lunghi per tornare a casa, in modo da non passare più davanti al locale._

 

~*~

 

Fuma aveva atteso quel giorno con ansia, come fosse quello di un esame difficile.

Dopo le lezioni, saltò l’appuntamento con il club di kendo, ma non avrebbe potuto importargliene di meno; anche perché quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe messo piede nella serra.

Entrò e si mosse attorno al tavolo centrale, in cerca del solito punto: nel giro di un istante, si ritrovò nel limbo nero che ben conosceva.

Strano, ma quel giorno non gli sembrava più così tetro.

– Bentornato, Fuma-kun – disse Subaru, sorridendo educato – È da un po’ che non ti vedo… Tutto bene?

– Assolutamente sì – sorrise il ragazzo – E poi, questa è l’ultima volta che vengo qui.

Il sorriso del fantasma si spense – Oh… beh, è normale – si inchinò profondamente – Ti ringrazio per tutto il tempo che mi hai dedicato finora, Fuma-kun; è stato davvero importante, per me.

– Nono, non hai capito – rise Fuma – Non verrò più perché tu non ci sarai più.

– Io? – chiese Subaru, sorpreso.

Monou sorrise e, per un istante, gli venne quasi voglia di abbracciarlo – Sii felice, Subaru. È stato bello, conoscerti.

 

~*~

 

Setsuka-san, quel giorno, vestiva di bianco.

Fuma l’aveva osservata durante tutto il viaggio, mentre lei teneva stretta al petto l’urna con le ceneri di Seishiro; arrivarono al cimitero di Tokyo mentre la luce iniziava a scemare, ed era ormai tramonto inoltrato, quando trovarono la tomba di Subaru. Il tizio del cimitero aveva già aperto il sepolcro ed aspettava solo loro; mentre guardava le mani esili di Setsuka deporre la cenere di Seishiro nell’urna di pietra, tremando un po’ per il freddo, e forse non solo per quello, pensò, per la prima volta, che Subaru gli sarebbe mancato, che non avrebbe più visto quegli inchini educati, quei modi gentili, sentito quella voce bassa; ma non avrebbe visto neppure più quegli occhi tristi, e questo gli tolse un peso dal cuore.

– Credo tu mi debba qualche spiegazione – disse Kamui, guardandolo di sottecchi, ancora incredulo di esser stato spinto su una limousine e trascinato in un cimitero senza che gli fosse stato fornito uno straccio di spiegazione.

Fuma gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo tirò contro di sé, sorridendo – Sarà fatto.


	8. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 073. Luce](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Non aveva capito nulla di ciò che Fuma-kun aveva detto.

Aveva pensato si trattasse di un modo impacciato per dirgli addio, ma non era mai stato da lui girare troppo attorno alle cose; se ne stava lì, seduto in quel nulla in cui esisteva solo lui, e quel giorno gli parve ancor più buio del solito.

Poi, ad un tratto, sentì un rumore di passi.

Si voltò spaventato, credendo di essere impazzito, e invece… lo vide.

Camminava lentamente verso di lui, in quel buio che iniziava a smagliarsi come una ragnatela sotto la pioggia di luce, e sorrideva come sempre, come il primo giorno – Ciao Subaru-kun.

Non riusciva quasi a guardarlo, tanto tremava, tanto gli occhi erano pieni di lacrime.

 _Dio_ , pensò,  _Dio, grazie._

Sakurazuka rise e gli si avvicinò, fino a stringerlo tra le braccia, fin quasi a soffocarlo – Finalmente – sussurrò nei suoi capelli.

Come sempre.

Come se il tempo trascorso non fosse mai esistito.

Subaru gli si aggrappò alle spalle ed affondò il viso contro il suo collo, soffocandosi per le lacrime e i singhiozzi – Seishiro… – riuscì a bisbigliare.

Non vedeva più la luce, non sentiva più niente, solo quell’abbraccio.

 _Dio, grazie_ , ripeté.

Era finalmente arrivato a casa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: e così finisce.  
> Era da un po' che non scrivevo una storia a capitoli e questa è stata... divertente. Nel senso XD Tutte le persone che l'hanno letta sono state angosciatissime, mentre io, l'unica vera punta di malessere, l'ho avuta quando ho accennato alla morte di Subaru (è così breve proprio perché avevo addosso un'ansia terribile ad immaginare la scena).  
> La vicenda non è cambiata, dalla prima stesura, ma direi che ne ha guadagnato in chiarezza e scorrevolezza (anche se il sesto capitolo ha effettivamente qualcosa che non va e andrà rimaneggiato), e anche in... oh, a me è piaciuta. E sono stata enormemente felice di vedere persone che fino a quel momento non avevo mai conosciuto che hanno partecipato della comicità e dell'angst di questa storia.  
> Davvero.  
> Grazie a chi ha voluto bene a questa storia e mi ha spinto a rimetterci le mani, grazie a chi ci si è angosciato e a chi è riuscito a riderci, grazie a... a chiunque si sia soffermato qui, anche solo un po'.  
> E 'sto finale sarà smielato, ma a me stringe il cuore, perciò grazie anche alla Somma Ispy, che quel giorno era con me.


End file.
